jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Luthor (Continuum-47512936 (B))
I would rather fail spectacularly than succeed minimally. '' --' Lex Luthor ' History Lex Luthor was Superman’s second closest confidant. He was the son of the man who all but owned the town of Smallville, but at first he was nothing like his father. In fact he was almost like Clarks brother. He was smart and could figure things out for Clark that no ordinary human could know, and he always gave him good advice. At least it was like that in the beginning, before the accident that turned him evil. Lex’s dad, Lionel, was a gifted scientist, and he found out about the Clark’s Spaceship. He tried to access the advanced technology and wound up triggering a program hidden away in the computer. He accidentally opened a portal to a place called the Phantom Zone, and allowed a criminal mastermind named Zod to take him over. That turned into a real mess, and in our efforts to defeat Zod, Lionel got killed and Lex got infected with a Nanovirus. At first he seemed normal but then he started showing signs of mental instability. Blamed Clark for the death of his father, lost all of his hair, then his emotional stability. It upped his intelligence to levels even higher than what was normal with him. He began having erratic memory problems, kept forgetting who Clark was and what their friendship meant to both of them. Eventually they found an antidote that removed most of the effects of the virus, but by then the damage was done and Lex’s soul was given over to pure evil. For a time Lex acted like he was cured, but he had forgotten all about Clark’s secret and everything related to Krypton, so Clark left him alone and he settled down to marry Lana. But then he started showing his new colors by cheating around behind Lana’s back, having a number of affairs, including with the daughter of a rival industrialist named Stark. About the time that Alexander, his legitimate son, was born he started conducting weird experiments and inventing weird devices that were scientific marvels decades ahead of their time. He could have sold the patents for his inventions and lived very handsomely, but instead he sent them after Superman, trying to kill him using one mad scientist device right after another. Before too long he had to be institutionalized for his own good, and even then he kept showing himself off to be a menace many times worse than his father had been. And the worst thing he ever did was inflict his evil onto his son, Lex Luthor the Second. And all the while Clark kept hoping that he’d one day find the man he lost inside that brilliant mind, the friend he’d hoped would remember him and what they once shared as brothers. He did in the end, just before Lex died fighting Brainiac and saving the Earth from the scourge of Darkseid. There, just for a minute, he was himself once again, and then it was too late. Personality Luthor is commonly seen as a power-hungry and sadistic villain of pure evil. His sole ambition in life is to destroy Superman so that he can become humanity’s rightful champion. Luthor was already antisocial and bitter during his childhood. Having endured continuous abuse from his father, Luthor murdered him and made his death look like an accident. Since then, Luthor has become more and more ruthless, seeing people as tools to be manipulated or as enemies to be destroyed. His hatred grew even more when Superman first appeared, as Luthor believed the people of Metropolis had replaced him for Superman as the city’s savior. Swearing vengeance on Superman, Luthor has tried to destroy the Man of Steel for an eternity. Ironically, Luthor even discovered Superman’ secret identity, but dismissed this knowledged, as he believed that someone with the power of Superman would not want to live a life as plain Clark Kent. For all his attempts to destroy Superman, Luthor sees himself as a hero and Superman as a villain. He believes Superman’s heroic acts are an obstacle for human progress. Luthor has stated in many occasions that after he destroys Superman, he will work towards the betterment of mankind. However, Superman has proven that Luthor will not keep this supposed promise. Despite his crimes, Luthor has established an image as a wealthy philanthropist and manages to maintain a notable political popularity. Powers and Abilities Abilities § 'Genius-level Intellect: Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivaled. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards Superman were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of Superman as well as the alien himself. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from it's destruction. § ''Gifted Businessman: Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Steve Dayton. Unlike Wayne however, Luthor is not above using cuthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of Lexcorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned every business enterprise in the city of Metropolis. § 'Seasoned Politician: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. § Leader: Although Luthor's tenure as president ended in scandal, he successfully guided the nation during the massive alien invasion. He's lead a large amount of super-villain teams and done so quite effectively. § Brilliant Scientist: Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as aids but held them in her personal notes to better bank on it's research. § Trained Combatant: Lex Luthor is also trained in hand-to-hand combat, though his personal Amazon fighting instructors consider him a a sub-par combatant with poor form. He has single-handedly fought with Nightwing and Batman, although he wasn't able to defeat them. Strength level In his original body, Lex Luthor possessed the strength level of a middle-aged man who engaged in minimal regular exercise. He routinely works out with state of the art bodybuilding equipment, and has hired Amazon warriors to put him through a thorough exercise regiment. Weaknesses His own great arrogance, megalomania, jealousy, and ruthlessness. At one point, he even had daddy issues. Luthor's main weakness in many stories is his inability to understand the heroes he fights, such as commenting during his leadership of the modern Injustice Gang that Connor Hawke betraying the gang to side with the League even after everything the Gang had to offer him made no sense to him, as well as his inability to learn Superman's true identity at first simply because he couldn't imagine someone with Superman's power wanting to live a life like Clark's. Paraphernalia Equipment Luthor has created and used many different advanced technological devices including his battle suit,and he possessed a Kryptonian artifact known as a Sunstone. With it, he was able to locate and take command of an ancient Kryptonian warship once used by Admiral Zod. Weapons Orange Lantern Ring and Various devices such as his battlesuit. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)